


如风 · 中秋月

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform, kyuwoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 小风神曺圭贤不小心撞到了那位司命大人。





	如风 · 中秋月

**Author's Note:**

> -鬼神灵异AU  
-《槐花落》番外（之一）  
-中秋节贺文

中秋月。月到中秋偏皎洁。偏皎洁，知他多少，阴晴圆缺。

阴晴圆缺都休说。且喜人间好时节。好时节。愿得年年，常见中秋月。*

曺圭贤曾经在天上的时候很喜欢过中秋节，每年中秋，天帝都会把各路神仙聚在一起对酒当歌，难得一见的天庭玉酿也慷慨地赐予众神，众神在中秋夜曲水流觞，觥筹交错，好不痛快。

曺圭贤虽是风神，但酒量极好，曾经还是个刚升神格的小仙的时候就把传说中最能喝的月老喝趴下，从此“新晋风神把月老喝趴”的美谈传遍天庭，众神都调侃这小子如此好酒，恐怕是个酒仙。

这传闻传进曺圭贤耳里后他无所谓地笑笑，说他只是喜欢喝酒罢了，自己还是个称职的风神。

所谓风神，顾名思义就是掌八风消息，通五运之气候。和他一起掌管人间风雨的还有一位雨师，那位雨师生得细皮嫩肉，曺圭贤初次见到还以为是谁家的公子偷溜出来玩耍了。他们互相道过名讳后曺圭贤笑道起这样的名字还以为是龙王转世。

他们两位搭档还算默契，掌管风雨这几百年人间还算风调雨顺。

每当中秋节雨师都会消失一段时间，曺圭贤没有问过他去哪了，只从别的神仙口中隐隐约约听闻他是去寻什么人了。但是曺圭贤不太关心这些，他关心的只是那位今晚会不会来。

说起曺圭贤等地心焦的这位，其实起源于一个不太美好的初遇。

一年中秋夜宴，曺圭贤和同席的神仙多喝了几盏，天庭玉酿入口醇香但后劲十足，等十几盏下肚后曺圭贤才察觉自己喝多了。

宴席结束他摇摇晃晃地走在回宫的路上，皎洁的满月嵌在夜空，又清又冷的月光洒在蜿蜒的桥面上，如水流一般泛着白。他有些发晕地踉踉跄跄地走着，走过回廊转角的时候撞到了一个人。

“啊，抱歉。”

曺圭贤虽然脑子不太清醒，但下意识拉住了那人的胳膊防止被撞出去，等他抬头一看，才发现他撞到了掌管凡人生死寿命的大司命。

曺圭贤的酒立马醒了。

他曾经还是个小仙的时候就听旁人谈起过这位大司命，他们都说天庭这位大司命性格冷冷清清的，看着年少但极其不好惹，特别是那双眼尾上挑的凤目，虽带着一丝妖气但仿佛能将人看穿。

曺圭贤听过之后便当作是茶余饭后的闲谈很快抛于脑后，他平时和司命也并无什么交集，所以今日好巧不巧地在空无一人的回廊转角撞上这位大人，曺圭贤还真一时间不知如何是好。

自己这下该不会得罪司命大人吧。风神曺圭贤面对神职比自己高出一截的大司命，真真的发起愁来。

还没等自己打好腹稿，那位大人倒先开口了。

“你就是……那个很会喝的风神？”

嗓音低沉沙哑但十分悦耳，语气也并不像旁人所说的那般咄咄逼人，曺圭贤心里松了口气，作揖道：“正是小仙，今晚贪杯多喝了几盏走路有些不稳，冲撞了司命大人，还望大人见谅。”

身着一袭深蓝色长袍，一头墨色的长发随意束于脑后的大司命笑了笑，道：“不用这么拘谨，反正这里除你我二人之外没有别人，没人会说三道四的。”

大司命说罢便走出了回廊上了桥，曺圭贤回过头望着那挺拔但有些消瘦的背影，水洗一般的月光洒在那位大人墨色的长发上，洒在深蓝色的衣袍上，裹上了一层白色的柔光，显得整个人仙气飘飘。

原来神仙是这样的，小小的风神看着大司命的背影出了神。

第二天他和雨师谈起昨晚不寻常的经历，并不自觉地给那位大人加上了无数溢美之词，坐在一边安安静静看着他两眼放光的雨师偷偷告诉他，自己每周都要去找那位大人，到时候自己去拜访的时候可以捎上曺圭贤。

曺圭贤喜出望外，谢过雨师后欢天喜地地回到了屋里，但静下心来一想，雨师一周要和司命大人见八次，这会不会有点太频繁了。

风神心里有些不是滋味。

后来曺圭贤发现，自己和那位大人非常合得来，去他宫里的次数渐渐增多，有时一待就是一天，到最后还是那位大人看他天天赖在自己这里不务正业才把人轰走。

“你这一天到晚跑我这里是没事干吗？”

大司命坐在案几前翻着典籍，头也不抬地对坐在对面不知在写些什么的曺圭贤问道。窝在宫里的大司命穿着一件单薄的衣袍，瀑布般墨色的长发随意披散着，小巧的脸被屋里的烛光照得微微发红，细密的睫毛在眼睑上留下一小片阴影。

曺圭贤握着笔看着他，厚着脸皮笑道：“有事啊，你看我这不是在做事吗？”说罢便举起了面前的纸。

“你在我这能干什么事，”大司命抬起头皱眉看着对面笑得顽皮的小神仙，看清了纸上的内容后无奈道：“你这是做什么？”

“练字啊。”

“为什么拿我的名字练，你知道上一个乱画我名字的下贱的地神后果是什么吗？”大司命看着纸上写得整整齐齐的“金钟云”三个大字，心里虽然有种异样的感觉，但是好在这小神仙笔法清秀端正，写得还算赏心悦目，于是便默许了曺圭贤拿自己名字练字，但没想到从此便一发不可收拾。

司命大人好像并不讨厌自己，这是曺圭贤和那位大人相处了一段时间后得出的结论，所以此后每年的中秋，曺圭贤都会邀请大人来自己那座有些寒酸的行宫喝酒。

在月上枝头的时候，日理万机的大司命才姗姗来迟，他今天回自己的行宫换了一身没那么正式繁重的衣裳，素白色的长袍称得整个人如才及弱冠的少年一般，他坐在宫外院子里的石桌前，那双凤眼带着笑意看着已经有些微醺的小神仙。

“大人你来得太晚了。”

话还说得清楚，看来是没有彻底醉，酒量也是真的好。

“今日事务太多，在司中那儿多留了一会儿。”

“大人和他很熟吗？”

曺圭贤觉得自己一定是醉了，不然为什么语气酸溜溜地像那群喜欢吃味的仙女。

“没大没小，要是给司中大人听到了你可得遭殃，到时候我护着你都没用。”

“小仙相信大人会护着我的。”

曺圭贤嘴上虽然这样说，但是一想起笑容可掬但仿佛对一切了如指掌的司中大人，心里忍不住有点发怵。

他端起酒杯冲司命大人眨眨眼，然后把对面的玉杯推过去，道：“大人今日如此劳累还专程莅临小仙的陋室，小仙不胜感激，这是小仙从人间带回来的槐花酿，大人尝尝。”

大司命拿过玉杯，取笑了曺圭贤一点也不漂亮的官腔，然后举着酒杯一饮而尽。

清淡典雅的花香混着醇厚的酒味在口腔中弥漫，沁人心脾又回味无穷，大司命觉得，这人间的酒酿好像比天庭玉酿更胜一筹。

“怎么样？”

坐在对面的小神仙一脸期待地看着自己，黑琉璃球般的双眼亮晶晶的，映着皎洁的月光。

大司命放下酒杯想了想，道：“还不错。”

“就只是还不错而已吗？”

小神仙明显变得沮丧的语气在大司命耳里显得十分可爱，他忍不住伸手碰了碰他的脸，道：“逗你的，这么沁人心脾的佳酿天上少有，你寻来费了不少力气吧。”

曺圭贤听罢立刻笑了起来，把放在自己脸上的手拿下来抓在手里，道：“大人要是喜欢，我明日便差人给大人送去。”

大司命把手往回抽了抽，发现挣脱不开便算了，他摇头道：“我不太喝酒，如此佳酿，你留着便是。”

“那大人若是想喝就只能来小仙这偏僻的行宫了。”

“没关系，你们这地方我本就少有来，这样正好可以多走走，省得司中老说我天天窝在宫里。”

“如此甚好。”

微醺的曺圭贤心里乐开了花，他抬头看了看逐渐往西的满月，回过神对着坐在对面撑着头看他的大司命说道：“大人，中秋节快乐。”

“嗯，中秋节快乐。”

槐花特有的清香蔓延开来，充满了人间的烟火气，皎洁如银盘的满月倒映在二人的杯中，晃晃悠悠的。

阴晴圆缺都休说。且喜人间好时节。好时节。愿得年年，常见中秋月。*

**Author's Note:**

> *《中秋月》明/徐有贞  
中秋节晚上十点半回来的新脑洞，两小时速成，文笔细节啥的还望见谅  
欢迎评论有啥问题也可评论  
祝大家中秋节快乐！


End file.
